phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis(Swimsuit ver.) (Archer 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Can't Wear This Artemis: Ooh... I can't believe I have to wear this, even if it is by Church HQ's decree. Artemis: C-Commander! Don't stare at me like that! This is so embarrassing! Artemis: There's no way I'm going to fight dressed like this! Artemis: I mean, if one of these straps gets cut while battling Eldritch, this whole swimsuit's going to drop off and... Artemis: Ugh! I don't even want to imagine it! Her whole face turned red. It seems the swimsuit she'd been forced to wear was too much for the virtuous Artemis. She stood there fidgeting self-consciously, trying to cover her exposed body. Artemis: How am I supposed to fight Eldritch dressed like this! That's when the commander made a suggestion Artemis: A mission to get accustomed to wearing a swimsuit? What do you mean? Artemis: B-Beach volleyball?! The commander told her to try getting used to wearing a swimsuit by playing volleyball at the nearby river before heading off to the lake. Artemis: B-But... Artemis: AH! EEEEEEK! Artemis: C-Commander! Why're you taking off your clothes?! Artemis: Oh, you're wearing a swimsuit, too? Really, there's no need for that! The commander was actually embarrassed by how embarrassed Artemis was at the whole thing. Episode 2: Stop Oogling Me A little later, Artemis and the commander could be seen playing volleyball down by the riverside. Artemis: Eek! I'm sorry, Commander, but I just can't do this. Artemis: I'm too embarrassed to even move. Artemis: I know I won't be able to defeat Eldritch like this, but... Artemis: Tsk, Commander! Don't stare at me like that! Keep your glances down to two seconds or less! It seemed they were getting nowhere, so the commander had to resort to plan B. ---- Question 1=''"Look, your teddy bear's watching, too."'' Artemis: O-Orion's watching me? Well, I do feel much more comfortable when he's around |-|Question 2=''"Let's have your teddy bear cheer you on."'' Artemis: I know it's really you cheering me on, Commander, but I do want to live up to your expectations. |-|Question 3=''"You don't mind if your teddy bear sees you like this, right?"'' Artemis You're really trying hard to encourage me, aren't you? ---- In order to further inspire Artemis, the commander put her teddy bear Orion nearby, as if her were watching her. Artemis: B-But... Artemis: No! I just can't do it, even with Orion here with me. Artemis: I'm still so...so...embarrassed. With her face beet red, Artemis fell into a dejected crouch. Artemis: Sorry... I really am. Artemis: (Whisper) You'll just have to let me sit out this battle. Please? She was now muttering in a hushed voice. Episode 2: Teddy Receive Artemis: I'm really really sorry. That was when the commander felt that, perhaps, a swimsuit was just too much for innocent, virtuous Artemis. But before giving up, the commander decided to try one last thing. Artemis: Huh? One final training lesson? What now, Commander? Artemis: Huh?! ...Ah! The commander suddenly struck the volleyball, sending it hurling straight at her teddy bear. Artemis: Ngh! With blinding speed, Artemis raced over to block the ball Artemis: *Huff*...*puff*... Wha-What did you do that for, Commander?! ---- Question 1=''"I knew you had it in you"'' Artemis: I-I never moved like that in a swimsuit. |-|Question 2=''"You forgot you were wearing a swimsuit, didn't you?"'' Artemis: Y-You're right. I didn't even think about it. |-|Question 3=''"Skimpy outfits are so light, they help you move faster."'' Artemis You're saying this swimsuit helped me succeed? ---- Artemis: Wait a second. You didn't hit that ball at Orion on purpose, did you? Artemis: Tsk! That was a dirty trick! Artemis: Still, I guess I had a breakthrough of sorts. Artemis: It seems the desire to protect something precious to you overcomes embarrassment! Artemis: And it helped me develop a new skill called "Teddy Receive"! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. The commander apologized and put a swimsuit on the teddy bear. Artemis: Commander? The commander told Artemis that there's no need to be embarrassed now that she and Orion were dressed the same. And the commander smiled at her. Artemis: Oh, I give up. Artemis: Still... Artemis: I'd like to say thank you. I'll be fine now. Artemis: Let's go to the lake now, Commander! Let's save the people there from the Eldritch! I'm not embarrassed anymore! Artemis confidently thrust out her ample chest, now that she overcome her bashfulness. At that moment... Artemis: AH! EEEEEEK! The commander's swimsuit suddenly slipped off. Artemis: Wh-Wh-What are you trying to do to me, Commander?! It seems that during their volleyball practice, the suit had loosened to the point where it finally couldn't stay on anymore Artemis: I-I'm used to being seen in a swimsuit... Artemis: ...BUT I'LL NEVER GET USED TO SEEING THAT!!! Once again, Artemis's face had turned beet red. Episode 3: Teddy Acceptance The commander and Artemis had come to the lake. 'Artemis: '''Let's go in the water, Commander! '''Artemis: '''Heehee, then I won't have to worry about being looked at. '''Artemis: '''I mean...looking is one thing, but... '''Artemis: '...I'm not sure if I want to get used to that... 'Artemis: '*Ahem* 'Artemis: '''Anyway, I shouldn't be worrying about how I look! '''Artemis: '''I've realized something obvious since that other day. '''Artemis: '''My duty is to protect my commander. '''Artemis: '''One must never forget their first duty. '''Artemis: '''Just like how I hug my teddy bear, Orion... '''Artemis: '...from now on I will wrap you in my protection, Commander! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill: "Teddy Acceptance." 'Artemis: '''Come on, Commander! What's keeping you? ''Sorry I'm late! Sure is hot, isn't it? Come on, let's jump! *Clap* The commander grabbed Artemis by the hand. *SPLASH* A few seconds after divin in, the commander's head broke the surface of the water. Artemis had her red face buried in her hands. The commander asked her what was wrong. 'Artemis: '''I, I may be able to handle your looking at me now... '''Artemis: '...but touching me without warning is still against the rules! Artemis peered out from behind her fingers, flustered. __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Quest